


The Day before Christmas

by MariaMagica



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bickering, Bonding, Christmas, Christmas Party, Embarrassing Photos, F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Merry late Christmas all!, This was supposed to be done 3 days ago oops, Using the tags to show how much I love you all, art included, badly kept secrets, chatroom fic, happy holidays, thank youuuuuu, your support helps me so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMagica/pseuds/MariaMagica
Summary: The entire RFA get together in the chatroom on Christmas day to look over the photos V made. The camera managed to pick up more than anyone expected to.





	The Day before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Tis the season to be late with Christmas falalalalala~ This took a little longer than anticipated. xD I got the massive honor to team up with the talented [cheebsrtd](cheebsrtd.tumblr.com) to create an RFA Christmas tale with 5 gorgeous pieces of art! ♥‿♥ Please check out her work!
> 
> For those waiting for updates on the other fics, I'm (or we are) working on it!
> 
> We hope you enjoy! Merry late Christmas and happy holidays <3333

> _**10:04 - Yoosung★, ZEN, 707, Jaehee Kang, MC, Jumin Han, Saeran, Mary Vanderwood** _
> 
> Jumin Han: Hmm, V is late. Assistant Kang, you were certain he was on his way?  
>  Jaehee Kang: You asked me 5 minutes ago Mr. Han ;;;  
>  ZEN: Lay off jerkwad! (ಠ_ಠ)  
>  ZEN: Can’t believe you’re making her work on Christmas day -.-  
>  Jumin Han: That is why I pay her, Zen, you would understand if you weren’t so dramatic.  
>  Yoosung★: Aren’t we all working today actually?  
>  Mary Vanderwood: If a party can be called work.  
>  Yoosung★: It definitely can  
>  Jaehee Kang: Agreed…  
>  MC: Remember, it’s for a good cause ;;;;  
>  707: Ah a bickering family, it’s truly like Christmas <3 Right Saeran?  
>  Saeran: I thought you said you wanted to stay at home buried under Honey Buddha Chips  
>  707: Don’t reveal my secret after-party plans!
> 
> _\- V has entered the chatroom -_
> 
> ZEN: See, there he is!  
>  V: Sorry for being late - had to figure out how to use our own RFA cloud storage  
>  V: As requested, I sent everyone a copy of all the pictures I made yesterday.  
>  ZEN: Opening my inbox as I type ~_^  
>  V: Thanks for helping me sort them out.  
>  Jumin Han: Of course V, we know you’re just as busy as we are.  
>  Yoosung★: Wow there are a lot of pictures of the same thing  
>  V: Yes, I wanted to capture just the right moment.  
>  Jumin Han: Every moment would have been perfect if Elizabeth the 3rd had been there.  
>  ZEN: Urgh!!! Not the fleaball!  
>  Jumin Han: Elizabeth, get it right.  
>  MC: I hope we can find a few good ones to put on the site!  
>  Jaehee Kang: I would like to remind everyone the RFA has an image to uphold so nothing odd please. Looking at you Seven. (¬_¬)  
>  707: What in the world do you meannnnnnnnnn  
>  Saeran: I’ll keep an eye on him, don’t worry  
>  Yoosung★: There are a lot of interesting ones!  
>  Yoosung★: I’m at the part where Vanderwood and Zen brought in the tree!  
>  ZEN: Man, that thing was heavy af. My beautiful nose nearly fell off from the cold while carrying it T_T  
>  Jaehee Kang: I’m still impressed you two managed to bring it in  
>  ZEN: Thanks Jaehee! No thanks to trust fund jerk  
>  Jumin Han: You never asked my help.  
>  ZEN: You could have offered! -.-  
>  Yoosung★: Oh, Vanderwood is in this picture!  
>  V: Haha, I asked him to pose because we have no photos of our newest member.  
>  Mary Vanderwood: Ah, that was embarrassing  
>  707: Eyyyyyyy Mary looking good!~!~!*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *  
>  Mary Vanderwood: Please stop ;;;  
>  Yoosung★: Oh right, this will be your first RFA party!  
>  Saeran: Don’t worry, you will never get used to the weirdness  
>  Mary Vanderwood: Didn’t expect to  
>  707: WAIT HOLD THE PHONE  
>  MC: ?  
>  707: ZOOM IN  
>  707: ENHANCE  
>  Saeran: Can you not  
>  707: BOOM

> Jaehee Kang: Oh  
>  MC: OH  
>  Saeran: Huh  
>  V: Heh  
>  ZEN: SHIT  
>  Yoosung★: AH I THOUGHT I SAW THAT YESTERDAY  
>  Saeran: You did? Why didn’t you tell us?  
>  Yoosung★: I thought I was imagining it ;;  
>  707: Awww you guys are so kyuuuuute~ (◕‿◕✿)  
>  ZEN: IT ISNT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE ASSHOLE  
>  Jaehee Kang: So this isn’t Mr. Han giving you a kiss on the nose?  
>  ZEN: HE  
>  ZEN: WAS JUST  
>  ZEN: …  
>  Jumin Han: Zen was complaining about his face burning from the winter chill.  
>  Jumin Han: So I was helping him warm up.  
>  Mary Vanderwood: With your face?  
>  Jumin Han: Well  
>  Jumin Han: …  
>  ZEN: Oh FML  
>  Yoosung★: lol and no reply followed for 2 minutes  
>  Saeran: For an actor and a CEO, you both are terrible at lying  
>  Saeran: In a chatroom of all places  
>  707: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
>  V: Come now Zen, we all pretty much knew about you two already.  
>  Yoosung★: We did?  
>  MC: You did?  
>  Jumin Han: V, how did you…?  
>  V: I know you two longer than today.  
>  ZEN: Seriously?  
>  Jaehee Kang: I suspected from the increasing office visits. One can only claim to work for a commercial so many times when there’s no contract on my desk.  
>  Jaehee Kang: I respect your privacy Zen, but you are going to need to work on subtlety. You have a public reputation to uphold.  
>  Saeran: Yeah I give them two weeks tops before all of Seoul knows  
>  MC: Aww have a bit more faith Saeran ;;;  
>  Mary Vanderwood: Tbh I’m not shocked.  
>  ZEN: What?! At least pretend to be!!  
>  Jumin Han: Hm.  
>  ZEN: Damn it Jumin, doesn’t it bother you a little bit?!  
>  ZEN: All this time acting like I hate you for nothing -.-  
>  Jumin Han: Isn’t this better Zen? Everyone is allowed to see that I love you.  
>  ZEN: Gah!!  
>  MC: Awww!!  
>  Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han, calm down!!  
>  Yoosung★: Ewww get a room  
>  ZEN: I’m blushing and that jerk knows it  
>  Jumin Han: (ᵔᴥᵔ)  
>  707: Only blushing? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
>  ZEN: Fuck off into the sun Saeyoung!  
>  Saeran: …let’s go back to the photos  
>  707: But this is fun!!!  
>  ZEN: Oh, is it now?  
>  ZEN: Because I’ve been scrolling ahead and I found something much more fun~  
>  V: ??  
>  MC: Uh oh  
>  MC: Zen, wait  
>  ZEN: See, it would be a crime to deprive the world of my beauty  
>  ZEN: But someone needs to be taught a lesson in humility  
>  Saeran: Is he talking about a selfie?

> Jumin Han: Zen, I did not realize my actions would cause you to mess up a photo like this  
>  ZEN: No you weirdo, I cropped it on purpose (as much as it hurt to do so). Look at the side!  
>  Jaehee Kang: Wait, is that Saeyoung?  
>  Saeran: Pfffff  
>  Yoosung★: ?? wasn’t there a picture just now?  
>  707: HA  
>  707: NOTHING TO SEE HERE FOLKS  
>  707: GOOD JOKE ZEN  
>  Saeran: You know there’s no point in deleting the photo right?  
>  Saeran: And I know you - don’t go hacking into everyone’s phone to erase every copy  
>  707: Saeran nooooooooooooo why do you betray me like this T____T  
>  Saeran: I’m just being realistic  
>  V: You do realize I have back ups on the camera itself.  
>  Mary Vanderwood: Did… you get yourself entangled in lights?  
>  707: DAMN IT MARY I CAN HEAR YOU LAUGHING  
>  707: GO BACK TO YOUR MOP  
>  Yoosung★: Ahahaha OMG Saeyoung  
>  V: Saeyoung, MC, what happened?  
>  MC: Ah ;;;;  
>  MC: Well, somehow he got trapped and I cut him free  
>  707: MC is my savior! <3  
>  Jumin Han: You mean he wanted to prank someone, failed, and asked you to cut him down quick so no one would notice  
>  707: That’s grossly wrong and mean of you to assume!  
>  Mary Vanderwood: Something tells me Jumin’s right.  
>  ZEN: Too bad for you I’m fantastic with the camera and picking up on your shit  
>  707: Aaargh, go back to hating each other!  
>  707: All versus one is not fair!!  
>  MC: Sorry Saeyoung, I wasn’t fast enough x.x  
>  Mary Vanderwood: Payback is an inappropriate 5-letter word  
>  Yoosung★: Get rekt bro  
>  707: ;__;  
>  Yoosung★: Who was the prank for anyway?  
>  V: Whoever would fall for it I guess.  
>  Saeran: in other words, Yoosung  
>  Yoosung★: Me????? (!!˚☐˚)  
>  Saeran: Saeyoung, this wouldn’t have happened if I helped  
>  707: Good point! Next one we can do together!  
>  Saeran: ^_^  
>  ZEN: wait what next one  
>  Saeran: Just not Yoosung, he deserves a break  
>  Yoosung★: Saeran T_T <3 thank youuuuu  
>  ZEN: what next one????  
>  Jaehee Kang: Can we please get back to the normal photos =.=  
>  Jumin Han: Yoosung, you do often fall for his obvious pranks  
>  Yoosung★: Oh come onnnnn  
>  Yoosung★: Lately I’ve been doing better  
>  Jumin Han: Lately Saeyoung’s been pranking you less  
>  Yoosung★: ;_; You guys are mean  
>  V: For what it’s worth, I believe you Yoosung  
>  Jaehee Kang: And really Saeyoung, you’re too old to keep doing this  
>  707: Don’t tell me what to do mom!  
>  Jaehee Kang: M-mom??  
>  Mary Vanderwood: Does that mean V is dad?  
>  Yoosung★: Wait, what??? (!!!!˚☐˚)  
>  Jaehee Kang: Excuse me??  
>  ZEN: Vanderwood, what…

> Mary Vanderwood: I’m talking about this.  
>  Yoosung★: Hey that’s me!  
>  Yoosung★: I remember this -.- Jaehee and V wouldn’t leave me alone because I spilled some mustard  
>  ZEN: Oh so that’s what Vanderwood meant  
>  ZEN: For a moment I thought he had gone mad  
>  ZEN: Wait. Did Vanderwood just make a joke?  
>  Mary Vanderwood: I do have a sense of humor, even if Saeyoung denies it.  
>  Saeran: Well you are kinda my brother’s mom sometimes  
>  Mary Vanderwood: Hey!  
>  Jaehee Kang: Am… Am I a mom?  
>  V: I was only trying to help. I’m sorry if that upset you, Yoosung.  
>  Yoosung★: To be honest, it didn’t upset me *that* much  
>  Yoosung★: I just don’t like the insinuation that I’m a kid >.<  
>  V: Of course not  
>  V: And Jaehee - you’re more a friend to all in the RFA.  
>  MC: V speaks the truth! You truly are the best Jaehee! <3  
>  Jaehee Kang: Ah, that’s kinds of you V,  and MC, th-thank you (〃∀〃)ゞ  
>  707: What are you all talking about? All I see is an adorable brother who got wrongfully cut off! <3  
>  Saeran: … Saeyoung, stop…  
>  MC: So cute  
>  ZEN: No guesses who took the photo  
>  Jumin Han: V, please warn me if you plan to marry my assistant or future intern so I can plan ahead.  
>  Jaehee Kang: what  
>  V: what  
>  ZEN: OMG Jumin what. the. Hell.  
>  Yoosung★: WHAT?! Intenr!??  
>  ZEN: Oi, typos  
>  Saeran: Really, that’s the thing that bothers you more?  
>  707: BWAHAHAHA  
>  707: I’m cackling Jumin out-trolled everyone  
>  Mary Vanderwood: And now things just got too weird  
>  Mary Vanderwood: I have regrets  
>  Jaehee Kang: You’ll never get used to it.  
>  ZEN: Jumin, I told you, your humor is too weird  
>  707: Admit it Zen, you laughed  
>  707: Jumin, did Zen laugh?  
>  ZEN: What makes you think I’m with him right now?  
>  Jumin Han: Why does everyone think I’m joking?  
>  Jumin Han: And he did  
>  ZEN: Jumin!!!  
>  V: Haha  
>  Jaehee Kang: Saeyoung, at this rate Zen is going to try to find more embarrassing photos of you to take revenge  
>  707: Too bad, I’ve become immune now!  
>  707: Bring on the embarrassing photos! Wanna see me in a virgin killing sweater?  
>  MC: OMG YES ♥‿♥  
>  Yoosung★: Aaaah not here!  
>  Mary Vanderwood: See this is why no one takes you seriously.  
>  Saeran: Bro no please ಠ╭╮ಠ  
>  707: ~(˘▾˘~)  
>  ZEN: Riiiiight, I’m going to ignore that and carry on  
>  Yoosung★: Also I don’t have time to be an intern, I’m studying to be a vet! Hmpf!  
>  707: Study hard Yoosungie, you’ll escape Jumin’s clutches for sure!!  
>  Yoosung★: Thank you Saeyoung… I think  
>  Jumin Han: It’s an opportunity, not a requirement.  
>  ZEN: What Jumin means is that Yoosung can choose to take it, but he doesn't have to  
>  MC: This is the first time you’ve defended Jumin, Zen  
>  ZEN: It’s weird, I admit  
>  707: Aaaand I’ve seen them all! Good job V and co~  
>  V: Already?  
>  707: I can easily multitask /╲/\╭( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )╮/\╱\  
>  ZEN: V, it’s so hard to choose - I want all of them with my beautiful visage in it!  
>  Jumin Han: Same.  
>  Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han, we really need to have a meeting to discuss subtlety…  
>  Yoosung★: I’ve always been bad in multiple choice  
>  Mary Vanderwood: I’m not really sure how valuable my opinion is seeing I don’t know what image the RFA seeks to put up  
>  V: You used to be a professional bodyguard, right? I’m sure you know what feels right.  
>  Mary Vanderwood: Bodyguard?  
>  V: That’s what Saeran and Saeyoung told me?  
>  Mary Vanderwood: Oh, right. Yes. Yes, I used to be.  
>  Saeran: And now he’s a security guard.  
>  Jumin Han: That’s an odd response, Vanderwood.  
>  707: Of course  
>  707: he wasn’t a bodyguard  
>  707: He was my maid (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: * lololololol  
>  Mary Vanderwood: The worst part is I can’t even deny it.  
>  Jaehee Kang: I can relate  
>  Yoosung★: Oh I accidentally made a photo as well  
>  Yoosung★: V, remember when you asked me to switch off your camera just before we all left to go home?  
>  V: Yes?

> Yoosung★: I can’t believe Saeyoung missed this hehe  
>  Jaehee Kang: Vanderwood?  
>  Jumin Han: Saeran?  
>  707: OMG  
>  Mary Vanderwood: What? It isn’t what it looks like!  
>  ZEN: Isn’t that literally what I said earlier?  
>  707: WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME YOU TWO WERE DATINGGGG  
>  Mary Vanderwood: ajkdjkhkjs we’re not!!  
>  MC: Then what were you doing?  
>  Mary Vanderwood: He was only wearing a skimpy jacket! If he were to walk out into the snowfall, he’d catch a horrible cold.  
>  Mary Vanderwood: So I gave him my scarf.  
>  V: I thought it was odd he had a leopard-printed scarf out of nowhere  
>  ZEN: That *is* rather romantic, Vandy  
>  Mary Vanderwood: It is?  
>  Jumin Han: Even I knew this.  
>  Saeran: I simply forgot my winter coat. But I liked it, it was warm  
>  Saeran: I’ll give it back to you at the party Vanderwood  
>  Mary Vanderwood: You… can keep it if you want.  
>  Saeran: Ah… thanks  
>  MC: This is so adorable I’m dying  
>  707: Hehehe I know Mary’s blushing like crazy  
>  707: You two have my blessing (◕‿◕✿)  
>  Yoosung★: And mine too! (⌒▽⌒)  
>  Mary Vanderwood: >.< The fact that I’m communicating here instead of real life because the twins are up to God knows what is bad enough  
>  Mary Vanderwood: I’m not Zen, stop prying into my private affairs.  
>  ZEN: Hey! But touché  
>  Jaehee Kang: This is a mess, we haven’t even selected our favorites yet.  
>  ZEN: If it wasn’t for Saeyoung, we would have - damn trickster!  
>  707: The camera was the one who caught it all, someone else would have pointed it out anyway~!  
>  Jumin Han: Some people have the decency to do that discreet.  
>  Yoosung★: Well I don’t blame Saeyoung or the camera, you all are easily riled up  
>  Saeran: Yoosung, so are you!  
>  MC: Is it really that bad though? Who cares if we know of current and/or upcoming relationships  
>  MC: Let’s all focus now  
>  V: I’m sorry for causing such chaos, but I did find one picture that I thought was the best.

> Jaehee Kang: Oh yes, the group picture! ♥‿♥  
>  MC: Aaaah look at all of us!  
>  ZEN: Ah I’m radiant as always~  
>  Mary Vanderwood: Posing twice for a photo in a day, what is this life  
>  Saeran: Welcome to the RFA.  
>  Yoosung★: We hope you will enjoy your stay!  
>  707: And if you are in trouble you can call us night and day! ~_^  
>  Jaehee Kang: Rhyming?  
>  V: Heh, they have impeccable timing.  
>  MC: Pfff you guys. This is definitely one to put on the site  
>  ZEN: Agreed! And if you think that was good, wait till you hear me sing!  
>  Yoosung★: How often have you sung for Jumin already?  
>  Jumin Han: Plenty.  
>  ZEN: Why are you so dreadfully honest?!  
>  Jaehee Kang: I give up.  
>  Saeran: Two weeks was too generous  
>  MC: Knowing you Saeran, you wouldn’t even hide two minutes  
>  Saeran: Of course not, I’ve wasted too much time to hide now  
>  Jumin Han: I’ll be off, time to get ready for tonight’s party.  
>  707: Tonight will definitely be interesting  
>  Mary Vanderwood: Why does that worry me when you say that?  
>  V: ^_^ With you guys, it will be awesome.  
>  Jaehee Kang: Until tonight!
> 
> _\- V has left the chatroom -  
>  \- Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom -  
>  \- ZEN has left the chatroom -  
>  \- Jumin Han has left the chatroom -  
>  \- 707 has left the chatroom -  
>  \- Yoosung★ has left the chatroom -  
>  \- MC has left the chatroom -_
> 
> Saeran: Wait, I wanted to say  
>  Saeran: …  
>  Saeran: Ah well, it doesn’t matter, we’ll see each other soon  
>  Saeran: …Thank you all for your support <3  
>  Saeran: Merry Christmas!
> 
> _\- Saeran has left the chatroom -_
> 
> Mary Vanderwood: And if you don’t celebrate Christmas, happy holidays~
> 
> _This conversation will be archived in the RFA records._


End file.
